


Accidents Happen

by praxyn



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Corruption, Non-Consensual, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: The Champion had been trying to enjoy a nice rest in the forest when something found her ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).



She had been stumbling through the deep, dark forest for hours and hours and by the time she reached the little clearing, she had been tired enough not to listen to the voice in her head that warned her that this place looked far too nice and inviting to be truly safe. It didn't seem corrupt, with its soft grass and the gentle shade of the trees, not that one could trust such impressions in these lands. But she was tired, her long legs in her too short skirt scratched up from walking through the forest, and her breasts were so heavy these days. Some of the things she'd eaten since she'd come here had made them grow, again and again, and yet most of the alternative food sources had seemed even more corrupt and disgusting. Who knew how terribly her body might have transformed if she'd eaten those? No, she'd rather put up with her huge breasts, straining against the stretched out fabric, bouncing with every step.

There was a small stream purling between the trees, and she sat down by it to drink. The water tasted clear and fresh, but it settled heavy on her stomach, made her feel a little drowsy and a little horny, too, the way she'd felt more and more often in these lands. She rubbed her legs against each other to relieve some of the pressure, but that only made it worse. 

She'd only been lying in the shade for a short while when she felt something move against her legs. At first she thought it was just a leaf falling from the trees, or an animal maybe, but then it brushed against her leg again. She looked down and squealed in surprise when she saw that it was something long and dark green, winding itself around her ankle like a vine. She began thrashing and trying to jump to her feet, but that thing dragged her back down onto the soft grass. The edge of her dress caught on a branch on the way down and was ripped off her, tattered fabric clinging to her skin in the places that needed covering least.

Since running hadn't worked, she tried crawling, but more of the vines were appearing from she knew not where, sneaking out from the high grass, from behind the trees, even from the stream she had drunk from just minutes before. They grabbed her other leg and her arm, too, and one particularly thick one wrapped itself around her torso, pressing her big breasts against her chest. They weren't vines, she realised, but tentacles, thick and just damp enough to slide easily over her smooth skin, strong enough to hold her down as if she didn't have powerful muscles of her own, and their texture was - oh, a little bit rough on the outside where they rubbed over her nipples. As her tits had grown, her nipples had become more sensitive, so much so that she could barely stand the brush of fabric against them without getting wet. And now something on that tentacle was sucking on them, pulling them in, hard and painful until she gasped. Again she tried to rub her legs together, but they were spreaded mercilessly, holding her wide open.

She couldn't let this happen! She'd always managed to avoid the tentacle beasts since she'd come here. Getting violated by all kinds of humanoid creatures had been humiliating enough, especially the minotaurs who seemed to regard her as little more than a piece of meat, but at least all those creatures had been vaguely similar in shape to her. Males, with cocks, even if they looked nothing like human cocks. But she wasn't going to let some tentacled beast use her for whatever the hell it was tentacle beasts even needed her for.

Yet she was trapped. Hopelessly, inescapably trapped. Her back was forcibly arched so she couldn't see what was happening between her legs, not with her breasts in the way. But there was more movement than only the two tentacles that kept her spread open, more than even just a third one. The others were thicker, and much wetter, drooling some kind of fluid onto her legs as they crept up and up. She screamed and struggled, but it was too late. She'd have to accept her fate, just as she had learned to do with the minotaurs and every other creature in these lands that had taken a liking to her.

Her screams didn't last for long, not when one of the thinner tentacles forced her jaw open and filled her mouth with a salty taste, just as as both her other holes were stuffed mercilessly. The tentacles weren't thicker than other things that had been inside her, but longer and so much more nimble, wriggling into her until she thrashed and writhed not only in pain. Curse her treacherous body, or maybe just the water from that corrupt stream. Some Champion she was, moaning instead of freeing herself. She hated how good the thick stretch made her feel, her body accepting the violation more readily than her mind ever could, as if it wanted to tell her that it was alright, this was how it was meant to be. She kept trying to scream, but instead only gagged on the tentacle in her mouth. It stayed still, unlike the other two that were shoving in and out of her abused holes like they were trying to burrow in deeper, and deeper, for so long that she thought she'd pass out from the pain and the lust overwhelming her.

Just as she thought she couldn't take any more, that her body had gotten used to the intrusions and accepted them, moving back against the wet tentacles, the tentacle in her cunt widened even further, making her clench around it. She didn't realize at first what was happening, thought maybe there was another tentacle forcing itself inside her, but then something moved _inside_ it. Into her. With horror she remembered the bee girls and the driders begging her to carry their eggs, and how she'd always declined, disgusted by the very idea even as it made her wet between the legs. But this beast didn't beg, it used her for its purposes. The tentacle around her chest had loosened just enough that she could look down her own body, her belly already stretched from the huge intrusion, but stretching more now as a large egg, as big as some of the melons she'd seen in town, was pushed into it. The tentacle kept moving around as if to push the egg into position, but even once it seemed satisfied, it didn't withdraw. She looked heavily pregnant, the way she had just before birthing her first and so far only child, sired by one of the minotaurs who'd raped her in the mountains.

No, no, no, she thought in despair as she watched her distorted body, her swollen belly under her too big tits, her legs still spread around two thick green vines that stayed rammed into her to keep her in place. The suckling sensation on her nipples was back, strong and merciless, and she felt tears streaking her face when she came, unable to resist her useless, corrupted body.

After that she passed out and expected to wake up alone, covered in the filthy proof of her corruption, the way she had with the minotaurs and the imps and the goblins and all the other creatures who'd had their way with her. Even the one who'd impregnated her had left her alone to carry his offspring. But when she came to now, she was still lying in the grass under the trees, her mouth empty, but her ass and cunt still full. She couldn't see the body of the beast, only countless tentacles - a dozen or more - slivering over her naked body and over the grass around her, prodding her sometimes, but mostly leaving her alone now, although the pulsing of the tentacles inside her made them thicken every now and then and drove another spike of lust through her body. 

She realized then that the tentacle beast had no intention of letting her go to carry its offspring. It was going to keep her right here, a helpless incubator for its egg, doomed to stay here while the thing grew - how much bigger could it grow inside her? She already felt like she was going to burst. And would she be allowed to leave once it had been pushed out of her? Would it even be an egg that would leave her abused cunt, or would the thing hatch inside her and crawl out of her then? She whimpered at the thought. Something thin and slimy rubbed at the stretched out skin of her asshole, and she realized with horror it was trying to soothe her, to calm her so she could be a good, quiet broodmother for its egg. This beast was going to keep her filled up and helpless for as long as she could serve it, and she could only pray that she'd still have the strength to limp or crawl away if it ever pulled out of her.


End file.
